


should know better

by NorthOfSomewhere



Series: the morning tilts closer [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Emotional Infidelity, Flash Fic, Implied Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: "I'm serious, Craig. You shouldn't worry about him. I'm not... accusing you of anything. But you have Tweek and you should be happy."
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Series: the morning tilts closer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022118
Kudos: 15





	should know better

**Author's Note:**

> Add on thing for The Morning Tilts Closer. I guess this doesn't work as a standalone, but I don't want to add this as a chapter because it doesn't feel necessary? This is optional reading.

"I'm serious, Craig. You shouldn't worry about him. I'm not... accusing you of anything. But you have Tweek and you should be happy."

"Oh yeah?" Craig says, yanking his arm away from Stan's. He almost falls. "Why would I take relationship advice from _you?_ "

"I'll forgive that," Stan says, reaching for Craig's arm again. They're at a door. He assumes it leads to the guest bedroom. Stan has a hand on the doorknob, but he doesn't turn it. He sort of drums his fingers against the metal, thinking.

"It might not be my place to say anything, dude. I know that..." Stan says.

 _Then why are you?_ He thinks. _We're not even really friends._

"The thing with Wendy is different. I never cheated on her with Kyle. We talked about it. You and Tweek are like me and Kyle, I think. And in your situation, Kenny would be Wendy."

Craig thinks he gets what Stan's trying to say.

"He's good. Just not good for _you,_ " Stan finishes. He opens the door.

_You don't know me._

"Yeah," Craig sighs. "Probably right."

Stan gives him a look, it makes him shift uncomfortably. "I know you'll do the right thing," He says after a long few seconds. "You're not a bad person."

He leaves at that, closing the door behind him.

Craig isn't so sure about that either.

"Am I a good person?" He whispers. But the room is empty and the only answer he gets is silence.  
  



End file.
